Babydoll
by Nuneori
Summary: La inseguridad no era lo suyo y nunca lo sería. Mimi Tachikawa estaba completamente decidida a seducir a su Novio, Yamato Ishida, con ropa o sin ella. Aunque la segunda opción sonaba mejor... Mucho mejor. OneShot.


Uuuuuur, tenía esta idea rondando desde hace un bueeeen rato, así que, ahora que ando con la inspiración a full, aproveché y la terminé. Quisiera agradecer a cada uno de mis lectores, los que siguen Fruto Prohibido y Falicem Facit; sé que les gusta mucho el Mimato y esto va dedicado a ellos. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon NO es mío. Lamentablemente para mí y buena suerte para ustedes. Si alguna de ustedes llega a poseer a Taichi y a Takeru, las asesinaré y me los quedaré; sépanlo. NO lucro escribiendo esto, sólo me divierto.

**Advertencias: **Los chicos tienen alrededor de 17 (Mimi) y 18 (Matt), las edades quizás no concuerdan con las estipuladas en el anime. Tiene ehm... ¿lime? La verdad no sabría decirles, es un toque muy suave y casi vagas las descripciones. So...~

* * *

><p><strong>Babydoll<strong>

_Capítulo único_

—¡Mimi por todos los cielos, entra ya! —espetó molesta, empujándola hacia dentro. Estaban paradas frente a las puertas de una tienda bastante peculiar. La gente que pasaba por el paso de allí, les dirigían una mirada extraña y algo pícaras. Mimi Tachikawa quería morir. Morir de la vergüenza, quizás no era le mejor opción entrar a esa lugar— ¡Ya basta! Entrarás por las buenas o por las malas —Sora Takenouchi sacó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser, empuñando sus manos y empujando la espalda de Mimi, haciéndola entrar completamente a la tienda.

—¡Sora! —chilló la chica sonrojada. El lugar estaba casi vacío, unas cuantas mujeres podían apreciarse alrededor de la tienda, paseándose.

—No sé porqué le metes tanto color Mimi, tan sólo es un _babydoll _—sonrió pícaramente. Arqueó una ceja y la miró detenidamente. La fija mirada ponía de pelos a la pobre castaña, que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

Mimi Tachikawa tenía todas las bases para tener una vida perfecta. Una mujer dedicada a los estudios, con un hermoso rostro, un escultural cuerpo y por lo demás, inteligente y astuta. Sus padres eran como un algodón de azúcar y la consentían lo que más podían. Pero, la parte más importante y que definitivamente era el talón de Aquiles de Mimi, era su novio. Su novio, de metro setenta, guapo, ojos azules y rubio. El amor platónico de muchas chicas, el artista favorito de muchas fanáticas y el perfecto _Gigoló _para sus fiestas de solteras.

¿Qué podía tener de malo Mimi Tachikawa y su perfecta vida?

Él. Precisamente él. Novios desde hace más de ocho meses, largos y bonitos ocho meses. Una linda relación, con altos y bajos, pero muy linda y estable.

O eso creía ella.

—¿No quieres tener a Matt a tus pies? —le preguntó la pelirroja, caminando hacia los mostradores grandes que habían en la tienda. Mimi la siguió lentamente. Pensándolo muy bien, quizás… sólo quizás, sí era buena idea. Había ropa muy linda, sin duda— Aunque sinceramente Mimi, me parece una muy mala idea esto —la castaña la miró confundida. ¿Qué había dicho? ¡Esa era su idea! ¡Ella la había convencido!

—¿De qué hablas? —anunció enseguida al escucharla.

—Sé que fue mi idea, pero de verdad Mimi, creo que ya tienes a Matt a tus pies. Tan sólo debes mirarlo, ver cómo se comporta cuando estás tú, cómo te mira y casi te devora con la mirada —tomó entre sus manos unas panties color rojo—. Uh, son hermosas, ¿no crees?

—No creo que lo tenga en la palma de mi mano Sora. ¡Él no me presta atención los últimos días! Me está ignorando, lleva así más de dos semanas, es preocupante —omitió el último comentario de la pelirroja, arrebatándole las medias rojas y dejándolas en su lugar—. Lo veo hablar con las demás chicas, riendo con ellas, coqueteándoles…

—Mimi, creo que estás paranoica —Sora volvió a tomar las panties, caminando con ellas hacia el siguiente mostrador—, pero si no estás segura, yo te apoyaré. Así que, busquemos algo para que puedas seducir al chico rubio, ¿eh?

—¡No lo digas así! —un leve sonrojo tiñeron las blancas mejillas de la aludida. Odiaba que Sora siempre le tocara temas eróticos. Le avergonzaban, jamás había hecho algo similar a eso. ¡No era de esas chicas! Para ella, la dulzura estaba primero que la seducción y la lujuria.

—Ya, ya, perdón —la morena divisó un poco más allá un hermoso babydoll. Se acercó hacia él de un brinco, haciéndole un ademán con la mano a la chica para que se acercara a verlo— ¡Mira Mimi, es precioso y preciso para ti! —por un momento, la aludido creyó ver corazones palpitando en los ojos de su amiga. Estaba fascinada con el babydoll mostrado. Era lindo, no lo negaba.

Unas tiras largas, que llegaban hasta el corte en V pronunciado que tenía la prenda. Desde las copas hacia el centro, había una rosa adornándola, haciéndola lucir mucho más dulce de lo que un babydoll podía ser. Caía desde sus costados tela rosada, que dejaba entrever algo de la piel del abdomen. Los detalles estaban en la parte superior de las copas, un hermoso encaje con tela fina y transparente.

Un diseño realmente hermoso.

—Sí, es lindo… pero, ¿y abajo? —cuestionó Mimi al momento de ver tan sólo la parte de arriba. Sora sonrío, sacando por completo la prenda del mostrador—. Oh, esa es —mencionó incómoda la castaña. Un mini calzón resaltaba desde la parte de abajo del babydoll. Uno muy pequeño. Pensó, que no le taparía absolutamente nada de su cuerpo. Bastante tenía con el corte en V que poseía el babydoll.

Iba a morir de la vergüenza.

—¡Y es rosado! Tu color favorito

—Eso no quita que sea completamente… pequeño —indicó la parte de abajo con su dedo.

—Esa es la idea Mimi, que te cubra lo menos posible. ¡No seas mojigata! ¿Dónde quedó la Mimi segura de sí misma? —suspiró Sora, sacando la prenda del colgador y llevándolo hacia la caja para pagarlo. Tachikawa la siguió rápidamente, ¡no iba a comprarlo! ¿O sí?

—¡¿Qué haces Sora? —susurró en su oído, no podía gritarle. Habían más mujeres en la fila para pagar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

—Es un regalo de tu buena amiga Sora Takenouchi. Además me compraré estas medias rojas, me servirá de mucho este fin de semana —rió recordando a Tai. Mimi rodó los ojos y agotó el último suspiro que, estaba segura, le quedaba.

No podía hacer nada con la decisión de su amiga, absolutamente nada. No había razones para que Sora no comprara la prenda, o más bien dicho, las prendas. No podía despreciarle un regalo a ella, mucho menos cuando las únicas intenciones de Sora era ayudarla.

Ayuda que no estaba muy segura de acatarla, pero sí de aceptarla.

—Lúcete con ella —la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo al salir de la tienda.

~o~

—Bien Mimi, puedes hacerlo —se dijo para sí misma, sentada en la cama mirando hacia su ropero. A las fueras de las puertas del gran mueble, estaba el babydoll colgado. Mirándola atentamente, esperando para ser usado—. Eres fuerte, Sora tiene razón. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu seguridad?

Mimi cerró los ojos, pensativa. Antes, estaba completamente segura de todas sus acciones, sentimientos y en sí, de su vida. Una chica alegre y a veces, arrogante, que pasaba con una sonrisa triunfal cada vez que iba con su novio por los pasillos del Instituto.

Todo había acabado por el cambio repentino de Matt hacia ella. Una actitud más fría, algo distante. Le molestaba, le llegaba como patada en los ovarios verlo riendo con gatas en celos dispuestas a comer mierda por él.

¡Odiaba ver que ella no acaparaba su atención! Ella era su novia, no todas las cartuchas que le miraban con lujuria por el Instituto.

Él era su hombre.

Y ella se lo iba a demostrar, por las buenas o por las malas.

Abrió los ojos decidida, el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. ¡Esa noche iba a matarlo! Pero de un paro cardíaco.

—Prepárense hormonas de Yamato Ishida, aquí vengo yo.

~o~

Matt abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. Eran pasada las nueve de la noche, una hora bastante tarde tanto para él como para Mimi. Estaba entrando a su apartamento, no entendía muy bien para qué lo había llamado y para qué le había pasado una llave. Él siempre entraba como la gente normal: tocaba, esperaba que le abrieran, saludaba educadamente a sus padres y esperaba a Mimi en el living, con mucha paciencia.

¿Por qué ahora estaba entrando como cual dueño de casa? Sintió miedo, los padres de Mimi eran un amor, pero él, en esos momentos, estaba abusando de su confianza.

Las luces se hallaban apagadas. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar, apenas la luminosa luna de esa noche iluminaba el apartamento. No quiso hacer ningún movimiento en falso, así que cerró la puerta con levemente, sin hacerla sonar. Sacó las llaves con cuidado y las dejó arriba de una mesita al lado de la entrada del lugar.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, cuidando no tropezar con ningún mueble. Para buena suerte de él, la memoria era algo que le acompañaba siempre; e ir a buscar a Mimi a su casa era estar más de media hora dentro del apartamento. Suficiente tiempo sumado como para conocer a la perfección el lugar.

Llegó al comienzo del pequeño pasillo que comenzaba al salir del living. Al final de él, la pieza iluminada de Mimi Tachikawa se distinguía. El único cuarto que estaba con las luces encendidas.

Caminó hacia el lineal de la puerta, miró con detalle el pequeño cartel que su chica había construido con sus propias manos. "Mimi Tachikawa te invita a tocar y no a pasar". Él río, recordó cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él había irrumpido en la habitación.

A Mimi le faltó poco para dejarlo sin hijos. Y tenía razón, ella en esos momentos se cambiaba como por décima vez ropa y él alcanzó a ver una parte de su cuerpo al desnudo. El rubio ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro al recordar tal situación.

Tocó tres veces, esperando la respuesta de la chica. Oyó cómo Mimi corría de un lugar a otro, sus pasos torpes se hacían sentir con facilidad. Tras unos minutos, decidió volver a tocar. No estaba dispuesto a esperarla media hora a oscuras.

—¡Pasa!

Tomó y giró la perilla, abriendo completamente la puerta. Entró por completo a la rosa e iluminada habitación de su chica. La cama estaba hecha, como nunca. La habitación estaba ordenada, casi pulida, pensó Matt.

Estaba todo en orden, excepto por la presencia de la chica. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Meems? —preguntó tras cerrar la puerta.

—¡Estoy en el baño, siéntate en la cama, salgo en un minuto!

Un minuto para ella eran alrededor de treinta. Se sentó cómodamente en la cama, dejando a un lado sus pertenencias. Venía de un ensayo con su banda, bastante agotado. Se recostó confiadamente hacia atrás, anteponiendo sus brazos en la cabeza, usándolos como almohadas.

Cerró los ojos lentamente. No le haría mal dormir durante el rato que ella estaba en el baño, total, él tenía para rato.

El chillido de la puerta acaparó su atención. La castaña estaba saliendo del baño, eso lo tenía claro. La sorpresa llegó cuando Matt calculó que no se había demorado lo estipulado. Aún con los ojos cerrados, esperó a que ella caminara hacia él. De seguro acostaría su cabeza en su pecho y así podían dormir una agradable 'siesta de noche' los dos. Juntitos.

—Mimi, ven a dormir conmigo —le pidió medio somnoliento. La chica no contestó nada. Ya no sentía sus pasos, y creyó, por un momento, que lo había dejado solo. Sin embargo, sentía el aroma que ella desprendía cada vez que estaba con él. Un aroma dulce y embriagante. Aroma que sólo podía ser de ella. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, erguiéndose en la cama. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, llevando una mano para refregarlos y así poder despertar completamente— ¿Mi…?

Matt abrió por completo los ojos. Sintió cómo su sangre aceleraba el paso pos sus venas, acoplándose completamente en su pulso en sus mejillas. Sus orbes azules ya no podían más de lo abiertas que estaban, sus labios entreabiertos y con la mano derecha levantada, que antes tenía la intención de despertarlo, ahora estaba inmóvil.

El corazón de él se aceleró por completo, haciéndolo respirar con dificultad y mucho más rápido. Quiso tranquilizarse, no sabía si estaba respirando como un perro agotado o si definitivamente eran gemidos los que salían de su boca.

Frente a él estaba la causante de todo su aumento corporal, Mimi vestía un hermoso y pequeño Babydoll. Con las los brazos hacia atrás, dejando ver completamente su expuesto levantado busto, el abdomen bien trabajado, su piel blanca y fina; las mejillas sonrosadas le daban el toque perfecto.

Matt recorrió embobado el cuerpo de Mimi, desvió su vista hacia abajo, divisando las largas y apretadas piernas de la castaña. Un mini calzón apenas la cubría. Y él ya se preguntaba cómo lucía su trasero.

Mimi lucía completamente hermosa. Y deseable. _Muy deseable_.

Maldijo la testosterona que poseía como hombre y lo hacía actuar como un viejo necesitado de sexo.

No sabía qué hacer, si lanzarse a ella para devorarla, literalmente; o saltar la ventana para NO hacerlo.

Observó cómo Mimi caminaba lentamente hacia él, moviéndose de una manera muy peculiar. Las caderas de un lado a otro llamaban la atención de Matt. Atención, que de pronto cayó en el rostro de la chica. Uno bello, que opacaba completamente la lujuria que él creyó verla por un momento en su rostro. Una dulce mirada le dirigía a él, una mirada la cuál él podía hundirse y estar allí, con ella, para siempre.

Mimi pasó una pierna por encima de la de él, apoyando su rodilla en la cama. Por inercia, Matt llevó las manos a su cintura, para darle plena seguridad para que ella posase su otra pierna en la misma posición.

Hallada sentada arriba de él, movió lentamente su cintura, provocando un leve aullido en el rubio. Él no podía hacer nada, sólo dejarse llevar por la seductora situación en la que su chica lo envolvió. La provocadora Mimi acercó sus labios finos hacia los labios secos, de Matt. Hundiéndose en un profundo y excitante beso.

El movimiento constantes de las caderas de Mimi hacían estragos en el interior de él. Sintió cómo le hervía la sangre y hacia dónde huía la misma. Su buen amigo tendría un cambio repentino y revolucionante.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? De pronto todo se había tornado erótico. Él sostenía con una mano el cuerpo de Mimi, y con la otra tocaba gustosamente su trasero. ¡No estaba bien!

No entendía las razones de Mimi para vestirse así. Además él, por mucho que la deseara, era realista. No tenía protección y la situación en la que estaban lo ameritaba. El lugar no era el mejor, ¿qué pasaba si los padres los descubrían? ¿Y si los escuchaban?

La empecinada Mimi Tachikawa besaba el cuello caliente de Yamato, haciendo que éste gimiera levemente. Y no podía seguir así. Ella seguía haciendo eso y él perdería la cordura. Quería besarla, quería tocarla, quería olerla. Quería, sin duda, hacerla suya. Lo deseaba. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo. No quería exponerla ni exponerse él mismo a una situación más compleja más adelante.

Como nueve y largos meses de un abdomen abultado.

—Mi-Mimi —detuvo su intención. La chica llevaba la mano hacia su espalda, por debajo de la ropa— ¿Qué haces? —repuso apenas recuperando el aliento. La chica no lo observaba, tenía la mirada gacha, aún en la misma posición.

—Yo… —trató de explicar. Cayendo en la realidad, entró en pánico. Estaba vestida como una cualquiera, sentada en las piernas de su novio, besándolo apasionadamente y casi al borde de la desesperación. No sabía qué hacía, realmente no lo sabía.

La tristeza y la vergüenza se apoderaron completamente de ella. Llevando sus brazos hacia el pecho, tratando de ocultarse de la mirada de Matt. No quería verle, ni tampoco quería exponerse de esa manera a él.

Yamato se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba, posándola en los hombros de su chica, tratando de cubrirla por completo. Tan sólo con la reacción que había tenido ella, sabía a la perfección que estaba incómoda.

Aún esperando una respuesta, Matt movió una mecha castaña que lograba tapar los ojos de Mimi, dejándose ver.

—¿Qué ocurre amor? —habló cariñosamente. Llevó una mano hacia el mentón de la chica, haciéndola girar hacia él. Quería mirarle fijamente para que ella supiera que podía confiar en él al cien por ciento.

—Lo-Lo sien…to —murmuró Mimi apenas, contendiendo las lágrimas que se habían apoderado minutos atrás de ella. Ahogándose el llanto, miró avergonzada a Matt.

—No te disculpes, no es necesario… Quiero saber, ¿qué fue todo esto? —acarició su rostro suavemente—. Anda, confía en mí.

—Yo… —dudó un momento. Él le sonrío alentándola a seguir— Quería hacerme notar. Siento que ya no te gusto, que ya no llamo tu atención —dijo dejando salir unas lágrimas— ¡Siento que ya no soy visible para ti! —lloriqueó fuertemente.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —quiso saber él, preocupado. Si eso creía ella, estaba completamente equivocada.

—¡Porque me evitabas las últimas semanas! Apenas me hablabas, me evadías, hablabas y reías con otras chicas —siguió ella, llorando sin parar. Un hipo se apoderó de su cuerpo rápidamente. Realmente le había afectado, porque jamás pensó llorar como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar se hizo presente. Ese sentimiento de angustia, desesperación y tristeza la estaba matando.

—Estás equivocada mujer —le respondió Matt, sonriéndole cálidamente. Estiró su brazo hacia el maletín, sacando de él una pequeña caja rosa adornada con perlas blancas—. Mira, es para ti.

—Qué es… —lo tomó entre sus manos, abriendo la cajita. Mimi abrió los ojos llorosos con sorpresa al ver el interior de la caja.

—Es un colgante, ¿te gusta? Tengo uno también yo.

—Es precioso, lleva nuestras siglas —anunció con angustia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó? —se preocupó él, al ver la poca reacción de la chica. ¡Sabía que hacerle caso a un romántico como Takeru no traía nada bueno!

—Eso no quita que hayas estado con otras chicas…

—No estuve. Les preguntaba qué podría regalarte para hoy, pero ninguna me dio una respuesta buena. Al final terminé haciéndole caso a TK. Creo que no fue lo mejor, ¿no? —expresó apenado. Mimi lo miró fijamente. ¿Había hecho todo eso para buscarle un regalo?

—¿No estuviste coqueteando con ellas? ¿Por qué me evitabas?

—No lo hice, sólo querían entradas para un concierto y eso, aproveché de preguntarles. Te evitaba, lo admito, pero era porque me ponía nervioso estar contigo y no tenerte nada para este día.

Mimi sonrió complacida. Ella le creía, completamente. Era su novio y sabía cuánto esfuerzo le ponía cada vez que quería regalarle algo.

—Claro, hoy cumplimos nueve meses —sacó el colgante de la caja, llevándolo hacia su cuello. Dejó que Matt lo amarrara con seguridad, apretando el pequeño gatillo que poseía la joya— Perdón, no pude comprar nada a tiempo…

—Ya tuve mi regalo —expresó sonriendo Matt, aún con Mimi entre sus brazos y arriba de él— ¡Y vaya qué regalo más excitante!

La castaña le pegó un codazo despacio en las costillas, sonrojándose.

Quizás usaría el Babydoll después. O quizás podría comprarse otro, para la siguiente ocasión. Ahora ella disfrutaría de lo que tenía ante sus ojos: el mejor regalo, a su novio.

* * *

><p>Ajáaaaaa! Nop, no hay Lemmon. Fanfiction no lo permite, so~. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Acepto críticas constructivas a trevés de un Review o de un MP, como ustedes deseen (:<p>

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
